KHR: Destiny of the Sky
by Purple Clover 17
Summary: Himiko was only 7 when she lost her mother. On the day of her mother's funeral, an elderly gentleman appeared before her and claims to be her grandfather! Little does she know that her new mysterious grandfather was the current head of the Vongola Family. From dealing with her new hot headed "uncle" to going to mafia school, can Himiko survive her new life?
1. Chapter 1

'In the southern region of Italy, on the outskirt of a large opulent city, lies a slum consisting of mostly small poor families. Those who lived there would pass their time envying the life of the rich and powerful. Fathers who hope to improve their family's fortune as well as their own gambled in the city, only to lose their money or their lives. When grieving over their lost hope, mothers were either losing their minds or do anything to escape their unhappy life. Children become orphans, turning to stealing to try to still alive, even for just one more day. It was until a young woman enters the slum, changes took place. She reminded everyone what was truly important and to live life to the fullest. Under her guidance, the town started improving, food becomes plentiful and bonds were strengthened. Families were closer than ever and neighbors become more cheerful and accepting of one another. While not everything was perfect, everyone was happy and content with their new lives. All thanks to the angel that guided us.'

"And that is the story of how your mother change the slums to more better place." said an old grandfather as he looked a young girl around 7 years old with long black hair and jade green eyes. She was dressed in a black oversized sweater and red plaid skirt with a tan newsboy cap on her head.

"What do you think about the story, Himiko?" he asked.

"Honestly, the way you told the story was too flowery and some of the parts were clearly fiction." she replied bluntly.

"Beside Mother is still alive, so what is up with the past tenses?"

"Bah, my story is wasted on you, her own daughter!" he commented. She stood up from the wooden barrel that she was sitting on and dusted off her skirt.

"You know, your mother is quite the beauty. Men in this place have lost their hearts to her." he said, stroking his long white beard.

"Until they found out that she was pregnant with me and had their hearts broke because of it." she added. The old grandfather chuckled.

"You know, you are too smart for your own good, Himiko. A girl your age should be focusing on having fun, instead of reading books and understanding complex words."

"Reading and learning is fun!"

"Bah, you can read all you want, but won't it won't replace street smarts. Ah, this remind of a time that I-"

"Oh, I think I hear my mother calling me." Himiko said, pretending to hear something. She quickly left the spot as the old grandfather was calling out at her. As she was running down the alley, a number of residents were waving and greeting her.

"Hi, Himiko!"

"Hey, Himiko!"

"Lovely day, isn't it, Himiko?"

"Say hi to your mother for us, Himiko!" After taking a few moments to answer them back, she soon reaches to a shabby looking apartment at the end of the house row.

"Mother, I am back!" Himiko shouted, closing the front door behind her. She rushed into the kitchen to saw her mother, in an apron splatted with flour. Her mother's brown hair was tied up into a loose ponytail as her purple eyes widen in surprise.

"Himiko!" her mother exclaimed as Himiko hugged her.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I wanted to taste the apple pie you were making." Himko answered happily. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"How did you know I was making apple pie?"

"That's easy, you brought a lot of apples home yesterday and I saw the frozen pie crust in the fridge when I was making breakfast." Her mother smiled at her and begins ruffling her hair.

"You are such clever girl, Himiko." Her mother sighed.

"What am I going to do with a smart daughter like you?" she questioned.

"Send me off to college early and have me win a Nobel peace prize for being so smart." Himiko joked. Both of them laughed when the timer went off.

"Oh, the pie is ready!"

"Hooray!" After the pie taken out of the oven and cooled down, Himiko was sitting at the kitchen table and enjoying a slice of her mother's homemade pie.

"How is it?" her mother asked, sitting across from her.

"It's delicious." Himiko said joyfully.

"Your pies are the best, Mommy!" Her mother smiled at her.

"That's good to hear."

"Mommy, I have a question."

"What is it, little one?"

"How come I have a japanese name when everyone else as an italian names?"

"It's actually an interesting story." her mother stated.

"When I was in Japan, I heard about a certain shaman queen that once ruled as Empress of Japan. Now she was benevolent ruler who cared about her people, but yet fair and just in her decisions. She made the land thrive and prosperous and her people very happy, but she soon disappeared from the throne and the history books afterwards. This queen's name was Himiko."

"So I was named after a queen?"

"Yes, my dear sweet child."

"That's so cool! But why did she disappear?"

"That's a story for another time. After you are done, can you go to the general store and pick up some milk?"

"Okay!" After finishing off her pie, Himiko headed out the door and run down the street. As her mother finished washing the dishes, a strong wave of dizziness came over her.

"No, not now!" she thought as she blacked out. Her body collapsed onto the ground and remained motionless. At the same exact moment, Himiko returned with a carton of milk.

"Mommy, I got-" She stopped when she heard a large thump coming from the kitchen.

"Mommy!" she shouted rushing to the kitchen as her eyes widen at the sight she saw. Her mother remains motionless on the floor. Dropping the milk on the floor, she rushed over to her mother's side and cradling her head in her arms.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" When she touched her mother's forehead, it was burning against her cold palm.

"Somebody, anybody Help!" she shouted frantically. Himiko's screams didn't go unheard, for it didn't take long for her cries to reach the ears of the whole neighborhood as a flood of people came rushing towards the small apartment. After some of the neighbors placed her mother in a spare bed, some of the housewives stated that she was suffering from a high fever of an unknown illness. Summoning a doctor was impossible for the people living there, for there was only one doctor that was even close enough to the slums. This doctor however was a selfish rich person who only attended to high paying clients. He doesn't care about the lowly people who were living in the slums. Most of the men tried to convince the doctor to see Himiko's mother, only to be turned away or arrested by police for trespassing.

*One week later*

Unable to hire a doctor or afford medicine, the task of earning money fell on Himiko as she run small errands in the city. Neighbors took turns looking after her mother when she runs errands, but she spends most of her time looking after her mother who was battling the fever. It has been a week since her mother succumbed to a mysterious illness. Himiko was looking after her mother, unaware of the thunderstorm that was rolling in. Lightning and thunder crashed down from the sky, sounding off a powerful boom. Upon hearing the sound, it startled Himiko who let out a small yelp.

"Huh, a thunderstorm?" she thought, turning to see the stormy clouds outside the window.

"Himiko..." She looked back at her mother who finally opens her eyes.

"Mother!" she shouted, grabbing her mother's hand tightly.

"I am sorry...Himiko. I left you...with the heavy burden...of taking care...of me." her mother said in a soft voice.

"No, I will do anything to make you feel better!" Her mother smiled at her.

"Himiko, open that drawer..." she hinted at the small nightstand next to the bed. Puzzled, Himiko let go of her mother's hand and open the drawer of the nightstand. Inside was a long velvet jewelry box, which she took and held in her hands.

"Open it." Reluctantly, she opens the box and let out a small grasp. Inside the box was a platinum ornate hairpin with the largest orange diamond Himiko has ever seen, shining brightly against the stormy darkness.

"Mother, this is-" she remarked. Her mother stares at the hairpin with sad eyes.

"Your father was the one...who give that hairpin." Himiko's eyes widen in shock, for this is the first time her mother ever mention anything about her father.

"Your father give it to me before you were born...He said it was a family heirloom pass down to the daughter of the family...Your grandfather only had sons….so he gave the hairpin to your father to give to me…his bride."

"Then what happened, Mother? What happened to Father?" Tears started flowing down from her mother's eyes.

"He was killed before the wedding…I never had the chance to tell him that….he was going to be a father." This news came as a bombshell for Himiko, her mother often avoid the subject about her father when she asked. She imagined different scenarios of what happened between her mother and father based on what she heard from the rich ladies she run errands for, from cheating husbands to runaway lovers. But death was the last choice she considered; actually it wasn't a choice that even crossed her mind.

"I don't understand...why are you-?" Himiko said, until she came into a sudden realization as a second lightning strike flashed across the sky.

"This heirloom has been passed….down from one daughter…to the next." her mother continued.

"I am giving it to you…Himiko. This is…my last gift...to you."

"No, don't say that!" cried Himiko as fear gripped her heart. Her voice started to tumbling.

"You will get better. The doctor is coming tomorrow..." she lied. Tears were falling down from her jade green eyes as she held her mother's hand tightly, enclosing the hairpin in her grasp.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Watching her daughter weeping, more tears flow down from her purple eyes.

"I am sorry, Himiko...I left you with the heaviest burden of all. The dreams I saw of a chaotic future and the "power" you inherited from your father's bloodline...I pray your heart will remain strong and pure until that event."

"Himiko..." she whispered. Releasing her mother's hand, Himiko wiped away her tears and looked at her mother.

"Mommy..."

"Promise me that no matter...what happens...you will remain strong...and never lose your kind...and caring heart."

"I promise, Mommy."

"And also never...lose your smile."

"I promise that too..." Her mother places a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"I'm so glad that you are my daughter...Know that you are the child your father and I has always wanted and would always love." With one last long breath, her mother closed her eyes as her soul passed on to the next life. Himiko felt her mother's hand slipping from her face and dropping on the bed.

"Mommy..." Himiko said, but her call was only met with silence.

"Mommy, wake up..." Her mother remained still as she let out a piercing scream.

"MOMMY!" Her scream echoed in the town, blending in with the sound of rolling thunder high above.

* * *

A sample of the story. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way, this story is a prologue taking place before the original series.


	2. Chapter 2

At the entrance of a small church, undertakers of the graveyard were held up a small coffin on their shoulders. The whole town were there, dressed in black mourning clothes, some of them were weeping and crying. One of the undertakers turned his head to the church door.

"Are you ready, Miss Himiko?" Himiko stood at the door of the church, wearing a borrowed black dress given to her by the wife of the priest. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail and adorned by the hairpin, the final gift her mother gave her. Her hands were tumbled as she clutches onto a white lily.

"Yes..." she said, trying to fight back her tears. Slowly, the procession made it's way to the graveyard. With every step Himiko took, her heart become heavier and heavier as her eyes were turning lifeless and in a sense, dead. As the procession continued, everyone was hanging down their heads in respect to the woman who helped them. They now believe that she was truly an angel God sent to them when their lives were full of turmoil. Some of the men even volunteered to carry the coffin the rest of the way.

"Damn it, we should have done more! Ariana didn't deserve to die and Himiko shouldn't have to lose her at such a young age." one of the men stated in a hushed voice.

"I agree with you...but what more could we have done? We tried every doctor in the blasted city, even giving them our hard earned money to them! None have kept up their end of the bargain!" said another one among the crowd.

"Hush, if Himiko hear about this, she will try to repay us back. Poor little thing, she worked to the bones to earn enough money for a doctor to see her mother. The last thing we want her to do is pay us back when her mother has done so much for us." Despite speaking in hushed voices, Himiko could hear what they were talking about. How could she heard them among hundreds of people remain her secret and her secret alone. After reaching the graveyard, she watches as her mother's coffin was lowered into the ground as an undertaker shove soil on top of the coffin. Once buried in the earth, Himiko walked up to the wooden cross that served a grave marker. She kneeled down and placed the white lily in front of the grave. She sat there, staring at her mother's grave with her soulless eyes. The townspeople offered their heartfelt words and apologies as they leave one by one until only Himiko remained. Time slowly ticked by as Himiko sat there. Meanwhile, a 1966 Imperial Crown was driving towards the graveyard with spectators watching the car as it drives by.

"We are almost to the graveyard." said the driver to the two men, currently in the car. Sitting in the back of the car, an elderly man carried a bouquet of white roses on his lap.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, she doesn't know who you are." said another elderly man in the passenger's seat.

"Yes...I promised Ariana that if anything happened to her, I would protect Himiko in her stead."

"Alright, but if she doesn't want to come with us?"

"It's her choice...If she does not wish to come with us, then I will respect her wishes." With a simple nod of the head, silence fills the air as the car draw closer to the graveyard. The sun soon reach it's highest peak in the early afternoon, Himiko remain rooted where she sat and unaware of the day passing by. Then a rough hand grabbed her arm, snapping her out of her trance. She turned around to see a stern looking pink-haired lady in business type clothes and a mask covering her face, glaring down at her.

"Stand up!" the lady commanded, gripping tightly on Himiko's arm.

"Who are you?" Himiko demanded as she stood up.

"I am with child's services and you, my dear are heading to a new home." She started pulling Himiko away from her mother's grave. Himiko was shocked by the news, but was even more shock by the woman's lack of emotion for her sorrow. Her blood begin to boil as angry took over her emotion.

"Let go of me!" Suddenly, orange flame emerges from her palm and started burning the lady's sleeve. The lady let out a loud yelp, letting go of her arm to put out the flames. With her release of her arm, Himiko run as fast as she could from the lady until she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, looking up to see an elderly gentleman with slick back grey hair and warm brown eyes. He wore a brown pinstripe suit and carries a fancy wooden scepter in one hand and a bouquet of white roses in the other. Next to him was another elderly man, dressed in a suit and tie with a strange steel arm.

"Stop right there!" Himiko turned around to see the child's service lady rushing towards her. She quickly hid behind the stranger as the lady stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that child has to come with me." Himiko's heart was pounding against her chest, knowing that the stranger is going to hand her over to the scary lady.

"That won't be necessary." he said, confusing Himiko and the lady.

"Good sir, you do realize that she is an orphan?"

"My granddaughter, an orphan? I think not." Himiko's eyes widen in surprise as she stared up at him.

"But-"

"I said it won't be necessary." he said in a more serious tone. His voice sends chills down her spine, causing her to break out into a cold sweat.

"Yes, of course...Sorry for bothering you." The lady bowed and quickly left.

"Is it true?" He turned around to Himiko who was holding her head down.

"Are you really my grandfather?" she questioned.

"Yes...I am." he answered softly. Himiko clutched the skirt of her dress, her hands shaking. He thought she was angry at him when he saw tears falling down on the green grass. Handing the flowers to his companion, he kneeled down in front of her and pulled a plain handkerchief from his pocket.

"You were scared, won't you?" he said, offering the handkerchief to her. She lifted her head, showing him her jade green eyes, brimming with tears. She took it from him and continued sobbing and hiccuping.

"I was so scared..." she began to say.

"When Mother was still alive, she would come and get me when I got lost or when the sun was setting." Her mind flashbacked to first time she got lost, which was in the forest.

'_She was looking for white roses, her mother's favorite flower. One of her neighbors told her about an abandon tea farm that grew white roses for their tea blends which lies in the forest. When she obtained the flowers, the sun was already setting and the darkness of the night flooded the forest. Any sound she heard would cause fear to shake her down to her very core. She hid herself inside a small cave, hugging her knees and crying._'

"Now that she's gone, I was scared that no one would come and get me. I felt so lonely and frightened that no one wanted me anymore." The emotions she experienced that day came flowing back to her. Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and hugging her very tightly.

"You are not alone, Himiko. You were never alone." Himiko gripped onto his jacket and continued sobbing.

"Hey!" They turned their attention to an angry mob approaching them.

"How dare you make our little Himiko cry!"

"You guys..." she whispered.

"We won't tolerate people who make that kid cry."

"She may act tough, but she stills just a child!" Hearing the crowd's ranting, left her grandfather confused and Himiko smiling.

'_On the day she was lost, her mother grew worried about her when the sun started setting. When she couldn't found her, she asked everybody in the town to aid her in the search. Everyone agreed and in the few moments that Himiko was hiding in the cave, the group found her and returns back to the town. After her mother scolded at her, she hugged and held onto her tightly. That day, Himiko spill out all of her emotions of being alone and the fear of nobody looking for her._

_"You are not alone, Himiko. You were never alone." her mother whispered. _

_"Look around you." She saw the faces of the people that surround her and her mother._

_"See the people that help find you. They came because they were worried about you." Happiness and joy fill her heart as more tears fell down from her eyes.'_

After explaining to the mob that the stranger was her grandfather, the entire mob apologized for the misunderstanding.

"We are so sorry; we didn't know that Himiko had a grandfather."

"No, it's okay. If you don't mind, I wish to pay respect to my daughter in law."

"Of course, go right ahead." Her grandfather took back the bouquet of white roses and kneeled down in front of the grave, placing the flowers next to the white lily.

"I am sorry, Ariana. I should have saved you, for Himiko's sake." Himiko kneeled next to her grandfather.

"Was there a reason Mother didn't want me to know about you?" she asked. A long silence ensued between grandfather and granddaughter.

"Himiko...the world I live is the reason your father is dead and your mother hiding secrets from you." he said, breaking the silence.

"Your mother saw the terror that my world have brought her and vow to raise you safe and happy. I respected her wishes, but on the day you were born, I promised her that I would look after you, if anything happen to her."

"Mother is gone now...Are you really going to honor that promise?"

"Yes, for family is very important to me." She looked up at her grandfather. She could see hints of sadness and remorse in his eyes.

"He must have seemed death, more than once. His eyes look so sad." she thought.

"I wish I can help cheer him up, but...if I go with him, then that means I'm leaving my home and all of the people I know and love."

_"You are not alone, Himiko. You were never alone." _her mother's voice echoed in her mind.

"Maybe it's time for me to help someone, like how Mother helped save this town."

"If I go with you..." she said, causing her grandfather to turn his attention on her.  
"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Yeah, there is this abandoned tea farm and factory that used to make the best tea blends, but the owners mysteriously vanished. People here want to start up the factory again, but lack the tools to do so. If you can provide them the tools, then I can leave, knowing I repay them back for their kindness they show towards me and Mother."

"Is this what you want, Himiko?"

"Yes, plus it would be a great investment since the tea is growing on fertile land, creating a new blend of tea that grown on italian soil. It would make a good trademark." Her grandfather stared at her and started laughing.

"I see you have a mind for business for someone so young, Himiko."

"Mother used to say I have the mind of a 30 year old trapped in a 7 year old body." Both of them laughing together, sharing a grandfather and granddaughter moment

"You have a deal." he said, extending his hand towards her.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" she joked, taking his hand and shaking it. They jokingly started making plans for the newly revived tea farm that day.

* * *

Please review and comment on this story


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day*

Himiko was waiting outside of her now vacant apartment, with an old and beaten up suitcase next to her. After returning the black dress, she wore a simple white sweater with black shorts and secondhand boots. Her hair was arranged in a bun with a few strands hanging out; the hairpin was glimmering brightly against her dark hair. Yesterday, she asked her Grandfather to let her stay one more day in the town to explain to everyone about the plans and her departure. Her grandfather agreed and promised to pick her up at noon the next day. That night, Himiko called for a town meeting, where she announced the revival of the tea farm.

"But I will be leaving tomorrow to go live with my grandfather." she announced.

"**What?!**" everyone shouted.

"Wait, Himiko, why do you have to go?" questioned one of the townsfolk.

"You and your mother are the reasons we made it this far." said another.

"That's correct. My mother help this town, but I want to see it prosper into a better place for everyone to live in. This is my one selfish wish; I don't want anyone to suffer like I did." A long and awkward silence ensued on the crowd. The meeting ended and everyone left, leaving Himiko unsure and worried if her decision wasn't the correct one.

"Maybe I was being too selfish...but I truly wish to repay them back somehow." she thought to herself. Then she heard the honking of a car when she saw the 1966 Imperial Crown stopped in front of her. The car window rolled down and her grandfather's head popped out.

"Himiko!" he called out.

"Oh, hi Grandpa." she greeted, trying to sound cheerful. He noticed the lack of emotions in her voice.

"Is something wrong, Himiko?" he asked.

"Ah-h, no, nothing's wrong." she answered. The elderly man, who accompanied her grandfather last time, exited the door and went over to Himiko.

"Allow me take your bag." he said.

"Oh, thank you, Mister...hmm"

"You call me Coyote...Coyote Nougat." Himiko giggled a little.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing...Mr. Nougat..." she said, giggling a little more. He started blushing as her grandfather sneak in a small laugh.

"Just call me Coyote, please."

"Alright" He open the car door for her, she was about to step in the car when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Himiko, wait!" She saw some of the townsfolks running towards her.

"You guys, what are you doing here?"

"What did you expected us not to say goodbye to you?" one of them questioned.

"Well, when everyone left, I thought you were upset with my decision to leave this town."

"Well, we were kinda of upset about that…"

"But the folks here just want you to be happy. We all support your decision since you are staying with family, after all."

"You guys..." she said.

"By the way, the tools just came in and people are starting work on the farm right away."

"That's great."

"And..."

"And?"

"We are going to name the new blend "Ariana" after your mother. So don't worry about us, we will never forget what your mother has taught us."

"We are truly grateful for what you and your mother did for this town."

"So come back for a visit sometime. We will be waiting." Tears of joy run down her eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you, everyone!" Her grandfather and Coyote watched and smiled as Himiko was laughing one last time with the people around her. After getting into the car, Himiko waved good bye and watch her childhood town get smaller and smaller as they drove away. Her grandfather looked at the tiny girl and saw the images of both his son and Ariana residing inside of her.

"Ariana, you raised such a strong and caring daughter. I believe that she can overcome any obstacle in her path." he thought. Then his eyes widen as he caught a glimpse of an orange flame blazing inside of her.

"That's..."

"Grandfather..." He snapped out of his trance and turned to Himiko who looked worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear. I'm fine." he answered.

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong, Himiko?"

"No, nothing...it's just that...I never got to thank you for what you do. I know we just met yesterday, but you took me under your wing and fulfilled my selfish request...I wish not to become a burden to you." Her grandfather begins pat her head.

"Don't worry, Himiko. You are not a burden; I only want you to be happy and healthy, just like how your mother would have wanted."

"Yes..." she said. Then he noticed the hairpin shining in her hair.

"That hairpin..."

"Oh, Mother gave it to me...She said that it was a family heirloom passed down from one daughter to the next." She took out the accessory from her hair and held it out to her grandfather with both hands.

"I know that Mother and Father won't actually married so...I-" She planned on returning the hairpin back to her grandfather, but the words got stuck in her throat. The hairpin was the last gift from her mother, but she knew it truly didn't belong to her. Her grandfather took the accessory out her hands and gently placed it back in her hair.

"The hairpin belongs to you now and it suits you very well." With the hairpin back in her hair, she felt a little bit at ease and relaxed.

"Thank you very much."

"Beside, your parents eloped."

"Eh..." It took a few moments before it finally sink in.

"Huh?!" she exclaimed.

"Mother and Father eloped!"

"Yes, they did." Himiko become very curious and engrossed on wanting to know what happened between her mother and father.

"Grandfather, can you tell-" Her words were cut off as the car stopped.

"We're here." Coyote announced. Upon exiting the car, Himiko's eyes widen. In front of her, stood a large white and blue castle that look exactly like the ones she read in fairy tales, with tall tower and balconies and everything in between.

"No way, you live in a castle?!" she shouted. Himiko covered her hands as her grandfather and Coyote stared at her.

"I mean...hmmm." she said, blushing. Her grandfather broke out laughing.

"You had the same reaction as Ariana did when she first came here. She couldn't contain her excitement as well." A small grin appeared on her face as she laughed along with her grandfather. He extended his hand towards her.

"Let's go, Himiko." She placed her hand into his and held on tightly.

"Okay" Both of them walked through the entrance where Himiko marveled at the sight of the rich interior of the house. Pristine white walls decorated with paintings, tapestries while the floor was covered priceless antiques and Persian rugs. A grand staircase was at center of the lobby that led up to the second floor as a chandelier loom over it.

"Wow..." she thought. Then they were greeted by men dressed in suits and ties, like Coyote.

"**Welcome home, Boss.**" they greeted in unison. Himiko quickly hid behind her grandfather, unaccustomed to the new faces in front of her.

"It's alright, Himiko. There is no reason to be afraid." Reluctantly, she went back to her original spot and faced towards the men.

"Allow me to introduce you to Schnitten Brabanters, Brow Nie Jr, Visconti, Ganauche III and Bouche Croquant. Along with Coyote, they are my guardians." Himiko started giggling a little.

"For a group of intimidating looking men, you all have such sweet names." she remarked. Coyote and the rest of the guardians started blushing; they were well-aware of their dessert related names. Despite their weariness towards children, they felt very peaceful around young Himiko.

"I'm sorry about my rude behavior from before." she apologized.

"My name is Himiko. It's very nice to you all."

"So you are the missing little princess?" questioned Visconti.

"Yes-s" she answered, assuming he was referring to her.

"You are very pretty, just like your mother." Ganauche III added.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not as pretty as my mother."

"Nonsense, you look as every bit as your mother." Brow Nie Jr said.

"Yes..." Schnitten Brabanters mumbled. Everyone kneeled down before her, their heads hanging down low.

"Welcome home, young mistress." Bourche Croquant stated.

"Please stand up. There is really no need to bow to me." she said, a little bit panicked. She never had people bow in front of her, especially people who appeared to be higher status than her. Her grandfather and Coyote look on as the rest of the guardians stood back up and talking with her.

"It seems that Himiko inherited her mother's kind heart." commented Coyote.

"Yes, but it would seems she inherited more than just that." her grandfather added.

"You don't mean-" Her grandfather nodded his head.

"The question is, if she aware of it herself."

"Ninth!" Everyone turned to see an underling walking towards them.

"Ninth?" Himiko thought, curious as the underling approach her grandfather.

"What is it?"

"It is almost time for the meeting with the heads of the Chiavarone and Angelillo families. They are requesting your presence right away."

"Alright then, Croquant, please escort my granddaughter to the garden."

"Yes, boss." Croquant ushered Himiko into another hallway as she watches her grandfather and his men heading up the stairs. As they were walking the hallway, Himiko started pondering about what happened.

"Boss...Family...Ninth...?" she wondered. Those terms were all too familiar with her.

"Is Grandfather...?"

"Miss Himiko..." Losing her train of thought, she turned her attention to Croquant who opened a pair of French door. She looks out to see a beautiful garden that lies into between two marble archways that span from one part of the castle to the next. Roses, sunflowers and other various types of flowers were in full bloom as the trees provide shade. A cobblestone walkway were lined with statues and leading to a large fountain.

"Wow..."

"Please explore this garden to your heart's content, little mistress." After a brief goodbye, Himiko wandered inside the garden. Despite her beautiful surrounding, her mind was preoccupied with questions that she wishes she could ask her grandfather.

"If my suspicion is correct, then I understand why Mother left this place to protect me..." A warm spring breeze blew across her face, with white petals dance in the air. She turned her head to see a white and lavender rose bushes, growing near the edge of the stone rail. She went over and carefully plucks a white rose from the thin vines. She held the flower close to her lips and breaths in it's heavy perfume.

"Have I made the right decision, Mother?" she wondered.

"Who the hell are you?" someone growled. Snapped out of her trance, her jade green eyes meet with crimson red eyes. Himiko found herself, staring at a boy, a few years older than her with spiky black hair and dressed in a school uniform. The wind whipped through the rose bushes, causing white and lavender petals to mix together and scatter around them. Her heart was thumping against her chest.

"I am not going to ask again" he growled.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Not my best work, but please review and enjoy. I am doing a trial run of this story. Lavender roses mean "love at first sight" and white roses mean "young love". See you all in the next chapter. ~PurpleClover17


End file.
